Since the beginning of time, man has amused himself by inventing various projectiles which are to used in some type of throw-and-catch manner. The simplest of such objects is the ordinary ball. The ball has taken on many different sizes and can be made from many different materials. Examples of more complex projectiles are the flying disc (i.e. Frisbee.sup.R) and the boomerang. Each of these projectiles involves some requisite skill for both throwing and catching.
When a ball such as a baseball is to be thrown, the thrower must have an arm strong enough and accurate enough to throw the ball to a specific point. Similarly, a receiver or catcher must have the skill to catch the baseball. It is often necessary for a catcher to use an aid, such as a glove, to catch the ball. While many individuals posess the talent to enjoy a throw-and-catch game using a baseball--like object, many other individuals do not. For example, some individuals do not have a strong enough arm to throw a ball a sufficient distance with sufficient accuracy to recognize enjoyment. Likewise, some individuals have difficulty in catching a baseball - like object. Such individuals can soon become frustrated in their inability to throw and catch the ball. Still further, this frustration is enhanced when the ball continuously rolls away from the intended catcher.
The present invention has been developed to provide an alternate projectile which is easy to throw great distances and is easy to catch without using any type of catching aid, such as a glove.